Personal log, Aquiel Uhnari
The personal logs of Aquiel Uhnari also contained all of her correspondence files. In 2369, Geordi La Forge reviewed most of Uhnari's personal logs and correspondences while he investigated for possible leads into her supposed death. ( ) Entries * "Hello, Shianna. Sorry it's been a while, but I've been dealing with the new Lieutenant Rocha. He's been rude, arrogant and condescending, and he's only been here two days. This might be a long year." * "I had the dream again. Mother's calling out my name. She's somewhere in the house. I get to the top of the hill alright, but then the house is slanted. I'm still walking uphill. I can't find her. Doors everywhere and they all look the same." * "Hello, Shianna. By the time you get this, the ''Batarael will be over. This is the first time I haven't been there. I've been wondering, who's singing the in my place? Jomiael hahnalia ma marou nitalia Rumael tavariel fatra di va Jomiael..." * "''I had that dream again – the one where Mother is screaming. I climb the hill to our house, but I can't get to her. Shianna, this time I ran away. I was so scared, I ran back down the hill. I think I know why I've been having the dreams about danger. It's because of what's been happening with that Klingon. He's getting more aggressive all the time. Not just the usual threat. It's because of what's been happening with that Klingon. He's getting more aggressive all the time. Not just the usual threat. Morag actually locked his disruptors to the station this time. I don't think there'll be any trouble. It just... brings up those feelings of... panic, of wanting to run, wanting to get away from danger. Shianna, I couldn't say this to anyone but you, but the panic... It's the same thing I used to feel whenever Father got angry, when I knew he was going to punish me. Only now, I'm out here in space. And there's nowhere to run." * "Shianna, you always said I'd look great in a wig so, here it is. What do you think? Okay. Maybe I'm getting a little crazy. You would, too, stuck on a relay station in the middle of nowhere with no one for company except an egomaniac like Keith Rocha. I took a big risk today. I countermanded an order he gave. I agreed to handle the comm traffic for Relay Station 194 while they shut down for maintenance. Rocha said we couldn't handle the additional signal load but I think he's wrong. When he finds out, he'll be furious. It's days like this I wish I was home. You know what I miss most? Muskan seed punch. Real muskan seed punch. You can get it from the replicator, but it's not the same. I'd give anything for some of the punch Mother used to make, with chunks of the seed still in it. Keith, is that you? Keith?" de:Logbuch Lieutenant Uhnari Uhnari, Aquiel